The First Sunrise
by Balou
Summary: My first fanfic. Tony,Ziva an Tim receive a threatning phonecall. Includes JIBBS
1. Chapter 1, The Sunrise

This is my first fanfic which I allow people to read. It is a story about Jenny and Gibbs. They have a relationship for about two months. I do not own NCIS

Please do not be too hard onmy spelling, I have dyslexia. I am dutch and English is not my first languege, which might explain Zila-like expressions. feel free to send me a message with a list of mistakes, as iwould love to improve my english.

* * *

Chapter One

The sun was shining and there were many noises outside Special Agent Gibbs's house. Inside were no other sounds than the snoring of a red haired woman. She lay in a large bed with her back to a gray haired man. The man, Gibbs, was watching her and wondered if he should wake her up. After a short glance out of the window he tapped her on her shoulder and waited for a response. Jenny opened her eyes and slowly turned around to see Gibbs. She smiled at him when she remembered what had happened last night, and by the way he smiled back she could tell he remembered too.

"There is a amazing sunrise, if you are quiet you can walk onto the balcony and see the young deer outside."

Jenny got up and put on a short bathrobe . She grabbed hold of Gibbs's hand and they walked out onto the balcony. They stood together, watching the sun rise, both busy with their own thoughts until Gibbs pointed at a squirrel which sat at the base of a tree. A loud beeping sound broke the silence and scared the animals away. It was soon joined by another beeping sound. The two people walked back into the house, both wondering why someone was calling them now. They each walked to a pile of clothing and searched until they found the source of the beeping. They took their cell phones.

"Gibbs" the man said briskly into the phone.

"Director Shepard" the woman said. They give each other a puzzled look.


	2. Chapter 2, The Call

Chapter two

The phone call

At the NCIS Head quarters, three people were sitting at their desks. Two of them were taking into a phone, the third was looking at a computer screen while she was typing of the keyboard.

"Hi Boss, It's me DiNozzo." A young, rather attractive young man said into his phone.

"Hello Director, Yes it's me, McGee. I know it is early but we have some problems here. Ziva, Tony and I have all received a threat by phone." McGee looked rather uncomfortable.

"Yes Boss, We all had the same phone call." DiNozzo glanced at the other team members. " About half an hour ago."

"We are at NCIS now director. Yes, we will stay here."

"Yes Boss. We will do that." DiNozzo said with in intense look of disgust on his face. He looked at McGee who had an almost identical expression.

"Tony, could you hear the Director?"

"Could you here Gibbs?" McGee frowned. "That must mean they spend the night together. There is no other way they could be together at this time."

"There is no way they could be together. They have been arguing since the first day they saw each other."

Ziva looked up and smiled. She had heard the conversation and could not stop thinking how ridiculous men could be. " They have been an item for the last two months. Don't look at me in that way tony. I know I got the item thing right."

"The boss and the director together…" Tony responded still looking as if he had run into a brick wall. "That is almost disgusting!"

"How on earth did you miss that Tony!" A Goth girl came walking in to the room. She had just arrived and looked as if she had just left her bed. She was not wearing any make-up and her raven black hair was still stuck under a granny style cap. McGee stood up and walked towards her. He winked at her and whispered something in her ear. Abby turned red and seemed embarrassed about something.


	3. Chapter 3, The Elavator

Chapter Three

Abby blushed and quickly took off her hat. "What did the caller say?" she asked. "Are you all ok? What are we going to do? Can I do something? Do you have anything I can help with?" Abby asked all these questions without stopping. She was very worried as she had experienced threats herself. She had almost been killed twice. The team did not seem to realise how dangerous this could be, better said, the lack of worry from the team almost caused Abby to freak out. The Goth girl opened her mouth to express her surprise on their calm reaction when a door opened. Gibbs walked in, followed closely be the director.

"What have we got?" He could not say anything else as Abby had grasped hold of him.

"You're here. What took you so long?" she asked.

"I was sleeping when you called. I had to get my stuff. Can you get off me now Abby?" Gibbs was using a firm tone. " Tony, what are we dealing with?"

"Well boss, someone called Ziva, McGee and myself. He or she used a voice changer so we could not hear if it was a he or a she."

Gibbs interrupted him. "To the point Tony!"

"He told us that he wanted us to hand over the Thompsons file. Everything we've got on the case. We need to mail it to this address. It it's not on the mail before next Friday, he will blow up the NCIS HQ." Tony checked the notes he made, but before he could say anything else Gibbs, Abby and the director had walked to the elevator.

"We have less than 7 days, we must find this person before NCIS is vaporised!" Gibbs moved forward and flipped a small emergency switch on the control panel of the elevator. He looked at the Goth, "How big is our problem Abbs. What can you find out about these calls." There was a worried tone in his voice.

"Eh, the caller had enough brains to use a voice changer, to get the home numbers of three NCIS special agents. This is probable not going to be easy. I might be able to find something with that address."

Gibbs turned around and faced the third person in the elevator. "Jenny, who have access to the files on DiNozzo, David and McGee? Could anybody hack the database?"

Jenny looked into Gibbs's eyes and answer "As far as I know, I'm the only person who can look into those files. The phone numbers could be taken of their own cells, Ducky's or your phone, and Abby's of course." Jenny stopped talking. She looked at Abby.

"Gibbs, I do not think anybody has hacked the database yet. Abby knows more about that." She turned back to Gibbs, " I think it is an inside job. The Thompsons case is not in the news. It has not made the newspapers, as far as I know it is kept inside NCIS, even the family members think it was an accident."


End file.
